El esquipo 7 estaba unido otra vez
by Chilinda
Summary: Pero les digo algo, no me importa que este sea el fin, ya me lo esperaba. Lo único que me da alegría es saber… ...Que el equipo 7 estaba unido otra vez…


**_No hace falta decir que no soy dueña de Naruto_**

* * *

Sangre eso era lo único que veía, la herida de mi pecho estaba causándome muchos problemas, y apenas que podía moverme, caí de rodillas a duro suelo, y por primera vez era que me podía a pensar bien en lo que pasaba.

No sabía cómo sentirme, ahora que veía a mí alrededor con detalle; los edificios derrumbados, los cuerpos mutilados, el fuego, las batallas. Konoha parecía más un campo de guerra que la pacifica aldea que una vez fue. Ya que el ataque de akatsuki, nadie lo vio venir, y luego de horas y horas luchando es que me paraba a ver lo que en verdad sucedía a mí alrededor.

Extrañamente no se sentía ni arrepentido y mucho menos triste, ya que a lo lejos los veía, una mata rubia con un rasengan en su mano derecha, un azabache preparando el chidori y una peli rosada rompiendo el suelo creando un cráter colosal. Madara había llegado, sin avisar ni dar tiempo de reaccionar; pero en realidad yo siempre supe que él vendría.

¿Por qué no estaba triste? Sencillo, frente a mí las tres cabelleras: negra, rosa y amarilla; estaban batallando unidas para proteger la aldea, en perfecta harmonía.

Naruto, admito que al principio te culpaba de todas las desgracias que había tenido, pero con el tiempo lograste ganarte mi corazón y alma, como el de cualquier otro. Aun habiendo sido odiado desde niño, nunca perdiste la esperanza, tengo que admitirme que siempre fuiste un líder nato. Perdiendo a Sasuke vi como casi te derrumbas, pero en cambio a lo que cualquiera esperaría, resurgiste con más fuerza, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke, naciste en una de las mejores familias y siempre parecías haberlo tenido todo, luego de la masacre de tu familia te volviste frio e insensible; llegó un momento en el que no eras más que un cuerpo sin alma. Lo bueno es que encontraste a Sakura y a Naruto el cual fue como un segundo hermano para ti, y aun habiéndote ido y traicionado a todos, ellos siempre estuvieron creyendo en ti. Al parecer al último minuto lograron convencerte, ya que te veo con una de tus medias sonrisas, golpeando sin cesar a madara, solo que esta vez no veo tu mirada vacía.

Sakura, mi dulce y pequeña Sakura, de niña yo creía que eras solo un estorbo, siempre pendiente de Sasuke y de tu físico, pero ahora, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que equivocado que estuve siempre, no era que fueras débil, simplemente necesitabas a alguien que te impulsara a mejorar, como tsunade. Y siendo hoy una de las mejores ninjas médicos que conozco, me siento orgulloso decir que durante un tiempo me llamaste sensei.

Sus sonrisas los delataban, ninguno podía evitar demostrar la felicidad de lograr lo que querían; Naruto al fin tenías reunida a la familia ya y como habías prometido, Sasuke te dabas cuenta que la venganza no te daría alegría, y Sakura podías dejar de llorar en secreto, además de que hacia un rato te había visto besándote con él, hay que ver que hasta ese sueño tan antiguo e infantil tuyo se había cumplido.

La batalla continuaba mientras yo era uno de los únicos que la presenciaba. Lamentablemente lo sabía bien, todo estaba acabado y ustedes lo sabían tan bien como yo. Por como daban cada ataque, como sonreían disfrutando del ahora, ya que no habría un futuro.

Para ser sincero no estaba como o que la mayoría piensa antes de morir, no me arrepentía de nada, lo que había hecho en la vida lo hice con orgullo. Maté, salvé, pelee, combatí contra todo el que fuera necesario, protegí a mis seres queridos y lo hice sin importarme mi seguridad. Defendí el honor de la aldea al igual que la de todos sus habitantes. Fui ninja, tal vez nunca tuve hijos propios, pero al menos para mí, fui padre de tres muchachos muy diferentes y a la vez tan iguales.

Oigo un ruido y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con ustedes tres, tanto que sufrieron cada uno de distintas formas, por lo que pasaron, el equipo 7 siempre ha estado maldito y siempre lo estará, pero al parecer ustedes tendrán el un mejor final que los demás.

Me sonríen y sin evitarlo lo hago posando mi mirada por cada uno de ustedes; Naruto a la izquierda con una de tus sonrisas zorrunas, tienes marcas y heridas por todo el cuerpo y distingo una peligrosa en el pecho, pero eso no te quita le felicidad de unir a tu familia ¿verdad? Sasuke, estas al otro lado, igual o en peores condiciones que Naruto, tu camisa sucia, sangre en tu ropa, pero por primera vez tus ojos no están frios cuales hielos, por primera vez desde que te conocí me doy cuenta de que no te arrepientes de nada ¿Se siente bien esa sensación verdad? Y en el medio Sakura, la dulce y tierna Sakura, hay que ver que aunque creciste sigues con tu amor por la ropa rosada, solo que ahora es más un tono vino tinto, sujetas las manos de ambos chicos como si te aferraras a una madera en el medio del mar, pero tu sonrisa… hay que ver que extrañaba verte así de contenta, se siente bien no tener que fingir que estas bien ¿verdad?

–Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Aniquilación de Fuego– a lo lejos veo como el ataque de Madara arrasa con todo, pero siendo sincero me importa un pedo. Ahora que al fin tengo a mis tres alumnos arrodillados frente a mí, juntos, como la familia que siempre fueron. Veo como ambos chicos me ofrecen sus manos y gustoso se las doy, como un circulo nos vemos, casi pareciera que no pasara nada malo y estuviéramos hablando, casi.

Pero les digo algo, no me importa que este sea el fin, ya me lo esperaba. Lo único que me da alegría es saber…

...Que el equipo 7 estaba unido otra vez…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Bye...


End file.
